Yoshi Takeover
by Kaine073
Summary: Yoshi finds a mysterious crystal that turns him evil. FINISHED Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

Ch1. Crystal fruit tree

"Hahaha," Bowser Laughed, "I've finally done, a way to make myself even more evil. I'll crush Mario for sure now"

"Dad how does it work", Baby Bowser asked

"It's simple this tree grows fruit and crystals both of which make your evil side eviler", Bowser said

Meanwhile…

"The device works I've now created a device that will allow fruit trees to switch places", E.Gadd said

"What's is the point of that", E.Gadd's assistant asked

"I can finally steal the Yoshies fruit tree." E.Gadd said, "Let me demonstrate"

E.Gadd pressed a button and a machine starts spinning so fast that you can't see it. Eventually the Yoshies' fruit tree appears behind it

"So what about the Yoshies", E.Gadd's assistant asked

"They got the tree that most resemble theirs", E.Gadd said


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 one bite

"Yoshi it can't be that hard to eat", Yoshi's friend, Zoshi, said

"I don't know it looks pretty weird," Yoshi said holding an apple in his hand, "In fact this whole tree looks a little weird today"

"You're just scared", Zoshi said

"No seriously take a good look at it", Yoshi said

"I see nothing wrong", Zoshi said

"Alright then." Yoshi said biting the apple, "Ouch, there's something in here"

"Let me see," Zoshi said, "Looks like an apple seed"

"I know there's something in there", Yoshi said while Zoshi walked away


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3. Crystal of Evil

When Yoshi woke up the next morning he felt different. Not much different, kind of like the feeling when you get taller. He looked in his mirror and saw the one of his eyes turned red. He ran back to the apple he dug around in it and pulled out a crystal.

"Someone's tainted the fruit tree," Yoshi yelled to his town

Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. Yoshi ran back to the fruit tree

"It looks normal again", Yoshi said as Zoshi walked by

"Yoshi what are you talking to yourself", Zoshi said

"Look at this," Yoshi said showing Zoshi the crystal, "I found this in the apple, but the fruit tree looks normal"

"Well what about the other fruits", Zoshi said grabbing a couple fruits off the tree

"I'll take them home and search them later in the meanwhile I'll take the crystal to Professor E.Gadd", Yoshi said

Later…

"Do you see anything?" Yoshi asked

"No, Nothing different from an ordinary crystal," E.Gadd said "But this one did have an abnormal energy reading"

"Well I guess" Yoshi said before being cut off by E.Gadd

"Yoshi your eyes, they're red" E.Gadd said, "This is amazing, I've only heard of one Yoshi ever having red eyes"

"My, Eyes it was only one of them this morning" Yoshi said

"You must let me study it" E.Gadd said


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Years of Innocence wait a minute I mean EVIL

Yoshi started glaring at E.Gadd.

"Yoshi are you Okay," E.Gadd asked

Yoshi kept glaring at E.Gadd.

"Yoshi, can you here me" E.Gadd said while backing up to the door

Suddenly Yoshi jumped at E.Gadd, who ran out the door. Sadly though because he lived in a mansion that no one except Luigi had heard of he could not call for help or get very far before Yoshi caught up. Yoshi kicked E.Gadd in the face and threw hundreds of eggs. E.Gadd then was left, bleeding helplessly, Yoshi left him there to die

Later…

"So what did E.Gadd say?" Zoshi said

"I can't remember, I blacked out," Yoshi said

Yoshi has taken over mushroom kingdom. Mario still remains and made a resistance to Yoshi's reign. Most of his efforts seem futile as now Yoshi is poised to attack beanbean kingdom. Yoshi has changed over the years. He now wears a cape and has oversized muscles.

"Yoshi we are now in position to attack beanbean kingdom" Commander Zoshi said

"No, not yet" Yoshi said "The resistance is still the thorn in my shoe. The second we attack is the second we lose"

"But that group, only Mario heads it" Commander Zoshi said

"Yes but E.Gadd" Yoshi said shamefully "I didn't kill him when I had the chance and he has been enhancing Mario's resistance for a long time, if we don't find him soon we may fall"

"Sir, that may not be as long as you think" Captain Luigi, yes Luigi did the smart thing and joined in helping Yoshi takeover mushroom kingdom, said, "Bowser has finally cracked his secrets. We now know where to find the time exchange"

Bowser later on created a time machine to stop Yoshi reign. He always wanted to rule mushroom kingdom but with Yoshi clawing his way up there was no possible way for Bowser to stop Yoshi. The alarm went off

"Yoshi, Bowser has escaped" DK said

"Luigi lead me to the time exchange" Yoshi said "We will stop the resistance today"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 All in the plan

Authors note: ppresent ffuture

"Mario, Yoshi's gone" Bowser said "all those years finally paid off"

"Good, Koopa Leader prepare the troops for attack this all ends today" Mario said Holding a rocket launcher in his hand

Back in the Present 

Yoshi, Luigi, and DK arrive near Peach's castle

"Yes, yes I remember this place." Yoshi said "Everything hear could talk"

"Yoshi what's the plan" Luigi said

"We all split and find our counterparts of this time we then hide then until we can attack Mario and the rest" Yoshi said "We all shall report here everyday at 5:15 A.M until the mission is complete"

"Yoshi we can't do that" Luigi said "We're battle scared. How are we going to fit in?"

"Make up a story" Yoshi said

Mario's House 1 o'clock in the morning 

Luigi is sleeping quietly in his bed he hears a sound outside goes to check it out

"Hello is anyone out there, hello" p Luigi said

"Oh Luigi" f Luigi said using future technology to sound like daisy

"Daisy it's 1 o'clock in the morning, what are you doing in mushroom kingdom" p Luigi said

"Umm, I uh, I mean" f Luigi said screwing up "We're being overrun by king boo and E.Gadd said you have the vacuum"

"I don't have the vacuum" pr Luigi said "I left it at his mansion" p Luigi said

"Oh, uh could you get it for me" f Luigi said

"Why" p Luigi asked

"I'm scared" f Luigi asked more than stated

"No your not know let me get back to sleep" pr Luigi said closing his door

"Man this'll be harder than I thought" f Luigi thought

Yoshi's fruit tree 9:30 in the morning "The fruit tree. I remember all the trouble we went through to get this thing to produce those crystals" f Yoshi said "Hey who you talking to" p Yoshi said "Wait a minute you look like" "Me" f Yoshi said pulling out a hand gun from a pocket in his cape "This moment happened to me years ago and this time I won't miss F Yoshi shot p Yoshi who fake a yell then hid behind a house "Now to collect my game" Yoshi said putting the hand gun back Kongo Jungle 10 A.M 

"The old Jungle I forgot how much it change" f DK said "That one tree it's still here"

"Hey is someone out there if you are your trespassing" Cranky Kong said

"It's the old man" f DK mumbled " He still isn't dead even in my time"

"Oh it you DK you look battle scared what happened" Cranky Kong asked holding a shotgun in his hands

"It's in the past" DK said "But I can't seem to find my house"

"I told you eating all those bananas would kill brain cells but no you didn't listen" Cranky said "Let me show you"

Minutes later…

"Here you go know remember eat less bananas" Cranky said waving his shotgun like a cane

"Alright" f DK said climbing the tree

"Hey DK why are you back so early" Diddy said ignoring the battle scars

"Where did I go again" f DK asked

"Memory slipping eh well you went to talk to E.Gadd" Diddy said

"Bout what" f DK asked

"Man it getting bad it's about your memory even though we know it's the bananas," Diddy said

"Well might as well get some sleep while here" f DK mumbled


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 castle destruction plan

"Troop 1 you take the east wing, troop 2 the west wing, troop 3 you take the south, and I'll take the north wing" Mario said "Move out"

"Mario you're not going alone" E.Gadd said, "I'm coming to"

"You're an old man how are you going to help" Mario said loading his AK 47

"No longer am I E.Gadd I am S.E.E.G.A.D.E" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said in somewhat of a fighters stance

"S.E.E.G.A.D.E" Mario asked

"Self Enhanced Elvin Gadd Automatically Destroys Enemies" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Whatever just don't get yourself killed" Mario said marking his face with the black stuff that people wear in these type of missions

"Mario, just one question, what about Bowser" S.E.E.G.A.D.E asked

"He's is dismantling the time exchange" Mario said

Meanwhile… 

"Let's see remove screw a1z2 from the central intricate processing time fluctuated expandable coughing unit" Bowser said reading the directions "What the heck, I ain't no freaking genius"

Back at Yoshi's castle 

"Die Yoshies Die" Toad Leader yelled holding, somehow, two miniguns in his hands while several Yoshies fell to the ground

"Toad leader one your being a little excessive remember we want keep this mission as secret as possible" Mario said "S.E.E.G.A.D.E no don't" the radio blacked out followed by the sound of several muffled Yoshi voices

"There it is, the end of the east wing" Toad one said, "Where's the bomb"

"Toad three hand me the bomb," Toad Leader said

"Uh, I thought toad two had" Toad three said "besides don't we have names I'm tired of toad 1, toad 2"

"The authors is to lazy to create names for us" Toad Leader said "Does anyone have the bomb"

"Nope" The group said

Troop two 

"Don't make a sound" Goomba leader said

"Goomba leader how are we going to plant a bomb if we don't have hand" Goomba one said followed by the sound of several guns

"You idiot" Goomba leader said kicking Goomba one in the head "Attack"

Hundreds of Goombas seemed to appear out of nowhere and attack the Yoshies

"Run" Goomba Leader said to his team

Troop three 

"Watch out, this wing is full of mines" Koopa Leader said

"Crap" Koopa 3 said

"No" Koopa 1 said

"We just realized that we're lost"

"Wait a minute" Koopa Leader "I have the map"

"Check again" Koopa 1 said

"Koopa 1, what happened to the map?" Koopa Leader asked

"You see, somehow we thought it was a clip and some bad stuff happened to it" Koopa one asked

"Dad Freaking' Blame it this plan was idiot-proof but apparently you stupidity surpasses that of even the dumbest idiots" Koopa Leader said


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7. More failed plans

**5:15 A.M Near Peach's Castle**

"Luigi report "f Yoshi said over his communicator "Where are they"

"Yoshi, sorry I'm taken care of some business" f Luigi said over the communicator "I'll be there A.S.A.P

"Just get here and leave whatever it is behind" f Yoshi said

"Yoshi sorry I must have dozed off" f DK said walking in through the trees "Hey don't you think we should have a better reporting spot than right behind Peach's castle"

"No, I did some checking and this is near the time when Peach's castle fell years ago "f Yoshi said, "This is obviously where the first battle took place"

"Shouldn't you remember this after all you're the cause of mushroom kingdom's destruction" f DK said

"No sadly I can't remember a thing of this I obviously was knocked out" f Yoshi said

"Sorry, that freaking' voice changer made me sound like the master hand" f Luigi said

"So how are things going" f Yoshi asked "Did you find your counterparts"?

"Well I wasn't home and for some reason I never showed up" f DK said

"I couldn't have gotten Luigi to come far enough outside if his life depended on it" f Luigi said

"Hmm, there were slight flaws in all our plans" f Yoshi said, "Perhaps we underestimated their power. Never the less we should use our wits to outsmart them"

Mario's House 10 A.M 

"Mario, Mario" f Luigi disguised as Toadsworth said, "Princess Peach has once again been kidnapped by Bowser"

"No she wasn't Mario said walking out of the kitchen" Mario said

"Yes she was" f Luigi said

"Toadsworth how many do we have to tell you this is the 22nd century its called a cell phone" Mario said "I'm always told by peach herself" Mario was holding a T-Mobile sidekick "But my bill is through the roof"

"Okay" f Luigi said walking out the door "Wait a minute what about Luigi"

f Luigi was to distracted to notice Luigi hiding behind a bush trying figure out what someone disguised as him would be doing here. Then Luigi though about, last night he knew daisy wasn't herself but he was to tired to notice then he figure out someone was stalking him

Behind an item shop 2 P.M 

"I need to know some stuff about Yoshi" f Yoshi said

"Who wants to know" a mysterious Toad said "and by the way just call me The Secrets Of Mushroom?"

"Isn't that name under never mine" f Yoshi said reaching into his pocket "I've brought something that will be valuable in the near future"

"Well then Yoshi comes to the food store everyday at about 2:30, picks out some kind of fruit" I wouldn't mess with him though some weird stuff related to Yoshi has been going on" The Secrets Of Mushroom said

"Thanks" f Yoshi said handing toad some strange looking amount of currency

"This isn't what I expected," The Secrets Of Mushroom said

"Trust me" f Yoshi said

Later f Yoshi disguised himself as a toad clerk to find Yoshi

"It's about the right time" f Yoshi said looking at his watch. Yoshi walks in looking very curious like he's had amnesia. He looks around and sees straight through f Yoshi's disguise

"Oh crap, not again," he said running out of the store

"Dang he's seen straight through my disguise I need to get a better plan but next time I won't hold back" f Yoshi said

Kongo Jungle 4 P.M 

"Your are going down future me" p DK yelled charging at f DK

"You really think you can beat me with strength" f DK said not noticing that p DK had pulled out a sword "Oh your going old school are you well let's do this mano e mano"

Both DKs charged at each other. Suddenly the clash of metal began. P DK violently slashed at f DK who jumped out of the way and struck p DK in the side with his who then was sent flying

"You hit me but I'm not bleeding" p DK said

"Of course if I kill you I'll cease to exist so I used future technology to keep me from killing you" f DK said not noticing that p DK was charging at him. They dodge each other for what seemed like hours finally p DK realized that he was reading his thoughts and his future self was reading his. He put away his sword

"Stop know" p DK said, "We both know what's going on here, neither one of use will win and we will continue until we faint"

"I must admit your right" f DK said putting away his sword "So how do we settle this"

"You tell me what happens in the future then I'll consider my words" DK said


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 A Piece Of The Puzzle

The throne room the future 

"There this bomb should go off in an hour," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"I wonder" Mario said "I've never been in here but what relevance is the book case"

"Maybe" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said reaching for a specific that said the beginning. Suddenly the bookcase slid open in view of a giant crystal surrounded by technology and several computers and just about everything was silver

"Typical, for a evil ruler he's not all that smart" Mario said

"I've seen this before. Except it was smaller," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said, "In fact I think it grew"

"What are you talking about" Mario asked

"There's no time to explain just tell your troops to stop the detonation" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Troops 1,2, and 3 stop your detonation, I repeat stop your detonation" Mario said "and get here now"

"Ten four" All troop leaders responded

"So S.E.E.G.A.D.E what's going on" Mario said

"25 years ago Yoshi had me examine a crystal. After I finished I noticed both his eyes were red. I asked to examine him but he attacked me at that very moment was when I started preparing for what ever lied ahead"

"Mario what the problem" Koopa Leader asked, "I mean what is the problem"

"We may have just found the secret to Yoshi's power" Mario said

Suddenly a TV screen turned on in the throne room

"This is the beanbean Queen, Yoshi our forces our more powerful than yours if you attack you shall lose" The Queen

"Beanbean Queen your just the person I needed to talk" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"What is it your not working for Yoshi are you" She said

"No Mario has developed a resistance and we made our way into Yoshi's castle" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Were is Yoshi," the Queen asked

"He's is in the past and we found what we think is your power source" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "but we can't destroy it but if we can move far enough away we think it may keep Yoshi from staying evil. Because of it's weight not even all of the resistance can move it so can you send your troops here"

"How can I trust you?" The Queen said

"Most of my coffee shops which provide money for experiments are in your kingdom" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Okay I will send half my troops but no more" The Queen said "But it will take 1 to 2 weeks"

"That's fine we're on it" Mario said before the Queen left "Okay Troop 1 and 2 Your with me troop three you go to the resistance and send half of them to the time exchange send the other half to the castle"

"Mario just one question why didn't we still blow up the castle" Toad Leader said

"Destroying the castle would be step one, Yoshi has several thousands of troops around here. The castle would've destroyed less than a fourth and prolonged the war. Meanwhile they would be stuck in mushroom kingdom past until they rebuilt the time exchange" Mario said


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 Reading my own mind

**Behind Peach's Castle 5:15 A.M**

"Any news" f Yoshi asked, "Did you capture you counterparts"

"No" f DK said, "from here on out I think it is impossible. I did find my counterpart but we started reading each other's mind. We knew each others moves before we made them"

"How is that possible Luigi asked, "Even our future technology can't do that"

"Actually" f Yoshi said, "I hired a couple scientist to unravel the mysteries that time travel can reveal. I should've told you this earlier, but because you are you it's the same exact mine the whole way. Down to the smallest proton. Whatever you think if your counterpart can see you he hears your thoughts"

"Wow that's creepy" f Luigi said "but when I talked to myself I didn't hear anything"

"Maybe this tricks only works in moments of panic" f DK said "I was fighting my counterpart when we discovered this ability. But maybe we can compromise with our counterparts convince your way is the right way. In fact, yeah I remember when this happened years ago that's why I joined you"

"Me too" Luigi said "But I thought I was being stalked"

"So this means no matter what happens you two will be by my side" Yoshi said "Then maybe our coming here was a mistake"

"Maybe so but we should stay here and make sure things go the right way" f DK said

"Who knows maybe if we go back nothing will be right"

"One more question how is it that Yoshi knew it was me in that store" f Yoshi said

"Hmm" f DK said scratching his head "I know maybe this was around the time you found the crystal, and you were worried about it the whole time"

"One things is for sure, the plan has changed we know need to convince our counterparts to join us and forget about killing Mario" f Yoshi said

**Minutes Later after Yoshi has left**

"So mushroom kingdom before everything happened" Mario said

"Ah" Toad Leader said writhing in pain

"Leader what is wrong" Toad 3 asked

"All these thoughts. Filled with pain it's like I'm reliving the past. All the torture I was sent through" Toad Leader said still writhing in pain "Know I remember I joined the resistance to stop this from happening it scarred me for life and I'm too late"

"Its not a total lose" f Mario said, "You are a great leader of your team"

"What's the plan" Goomba leader asked

"Not much of one right now except to stall Yoshi from leaving" Mario said "But you I need you and your team to get into Bowser's castle and make sure he starts work on that time exchange"

"Right" They said in union


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 it all makes sense

"Ah very well Yoshi you did your research" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"So what's going on" Koopa leader asked

"I've been peaking through Yoshi's journal" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "and it seems like Yoshi found a brake in the dimensions and copied techniques of someone called Adolph Hitler. It seems Hitler convinced his people they are supreme just as Yoshi convinced his he then helped in causing a world war. Could Yoshi possibly no."

"Yes Yoshi plans to attack beanbean kingdom then attack another and have beanbean kingdom take the blame. For it and repeat until all kingdoms are war while mushroom kingdom sits back and watches then at the end we come on strong and Yoshi's rules all" Koopa Leader said

"But does it really matter we could end this right now, besides this plan should take years. It took Yoshi 25 years to gain ultimate control on mushroom kingdom," Koopa 3 said

"What are you doing up here" Zoshi said "This is the throne, wait a minute your part of the resistance"

"Zoshi why are you still here" S.E.E.G.A.D.E asked

"What do you mean?" Zoshi asked

"Yoshi went back in time and we assumed you went to," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Really because I've been fighting Yoshi right under his nose for years" Zoshi said "I've have mislead him so many times then blamed it on a random minion"

"Great then perhaps you know how to unlock the crystal," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"What crys oh my gosh" Zoshi said "Where in the whole freaking' world of mushroom kingdom did that come from"

"Never mind tha," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said before being cut off

"Wait a minute, you been here I don't know how long and you never looked at that bookcase the most vibrant object in this room" Koopa 1 said

"No one could touch that bookcase except Yoshi" Zoshi said "But I do remember seeing something here that said something about the chip in the Central Processing Unit"

"Of course there got to be a computer around here that runs this castle" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "But where"

"Hey E.Gadd I found something" Koopa 2 said


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11 Decisions

**Behind Peach's Castle 5:15 A.M**

"Okay I will join you but not as of yet" p DK said "There are some things I need to take care of"

"Excellent, what about you Yoshi" f Yoshi said to his counterpart

"I don't know, guns, crystal, killing" p Yoshi said that doesn't sound like me at all "I never wanted to hurt anybody. But then again all the good points to it. Peach is gone, no one can tell me what to do, and I could to anything. I don't know I'm going to have to think about it"

"Just remember all that's in store" f Yoshi said

"Luigi what about you" f Luigi said

"I don't think I'll betray my own brother. We may argue a lot but I couldn't hurt" p Luigi said

"I did and we can again" f Luigi said "Either way both of you will face Emotional scars of battle"

"Everything is settled but we should still stay here I want to see that castle fall" Yoshi said

**Mario House 9 A.M**

"Hello" f Mario asked

"What are you doing here" p Mario said "Oh crap you look like me"

"I am you, from the future" f Mario said, "I need to talk to you"

"How do I know your really me" p Mario asked

"Who else where a hat with an M on it" f Mario said

"Good point" p Mario said, "Come in"

"Well you may need to start" f Mario said before being interrupted by a knock on the door

"Who is it" p Mario asked

"It's me" f Yoshi said

"Mario don't" f Mario said

p Mario opened the door the Yoshi quickly grabbed him by the throat and said, "You have no idea how much trouble you will cause. Who ever would've though that you, you of all people would stop me" Yoshi threw Mario on the ground and pulled out his gun "Bye bye"

Yoshi was to content were his near victory to realize that f Mario was just about to knock him out of the way

"No Yoshi your death is near" f Mario said before you started fading away

"What wrong with him" p Mario asked

"Blast it that was only one of his clones, they're not perfect but they still can pose a threat" f Mario said

"So they can't hurt you" p Mario asked

"No they can hurt you but the fade away the second you touch them" f Mario said "Follow me you won't be safe hear"

"Wait a minute you must of forgot" Mario said "You follow me right quick were gonna need it"

p Mario led f Mario a secret when he opened the door several futureristic weapons opened up

"I remember now" f Mario said

"Yeah the dreams of weapons and everything else" p Mario said

"Yeah I drew the designs then got S.E.E.G.A.D.E to create them" f Mario said "Unfortunately I never designed the bullets but I have the designs know"

"Let's find E.Gadd" Mario said


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 future plans

**Peach's Castle 4 o'clock P.M**

"Bowser you're not getting past me this time" Toadsworth said

"Move out of the way pipsqueak I'm not here to kidnap Peach" Bowser said, "She's in grave danger"

"One: why would you care and Two: of course she's in danger you're here" Toadsworth said

"Not by me by, I can't believe I'm saying this, Yoshi" Bowser said, "Yoshi has turned evil, eviler than me"

"Yoshi, evil, hahahahaha" Toadsworth said rolling on the ground "That's a good one. Every knows Yoshi only fights to defend"

"Yeah very funny, I didn't believe it either until I saw this" Bowser said holding a picture of f Yoshi behind from the waist up with his head turned around "One of my minions showed me this"

"Oh, dear this is very convincing" Toadsworth said, "Well pictures don't lie, I let you in after I call Mario"

"Bowser you're here already" Peach said

"Peach don't" Toadsworth said

"Toadsworth shut up Mario called me on my cell phone" Peach said

"He called me too" Bowser said holding a sidekick "Why else would I be here"

"Okay I coming with you" Toadsworth said

"Peach before we go" Bowser said "I'm going to clone you then cryogenically freeze you"

"Freeze her I must disagree with this act" Toadsworth said

"Relax, the clone will be killed in battle" Bowser said, "Peach will be safe and Yoshi will never know"

"I say brilliant idea old chap" Toadsworth said "Cheerio then lets go I say"

"Say another word and I'll be having Portobello mushroom soup for dinner" Bowser said

**E.Gadd's Mansion 4"15**

"Say what, you want me to create bullets" E.Gadd said "That's madness guns were hard enough but with the bullets war erupts"

"War its what going to happen if you don't make the bullets" f Mario said "Your were the first one to figure out"

"No I say," E.Gadd said, "War ends in death which I plan to prolong"

"E.Gadd we have been lucky these past years" p Mario said "No guns doesn't mean no war"

"It does in mushroom kingdom" E.Gadd said

"The dreams I believe they were trying to tell us something" f Mario said

"I have had dreams about inventions but I don't yell out about them" E.Gadd said

"Okay, if won't create the bullets I'll blow us sky high" f Mario said pulling out a grenade

"Go ahead, One: I'm wearing a portable shield and two: Your still here this would not have happened if your future self blew us up" E.Gadd said

"Really huh" f Mario said "This grenade was designed by me and created by you, it will lock onto anyone's DNA and kill them no matter what happens and kill no one else"

"I'm Not an idiot you're still bluffing" E.Gadd said, "You just said I created that which means I'm still alive in the future"

"No your not" p Mario said

"He's right, you cloned yourself and died not soon after" f Mario said

"Hmm, alright then" E.Gadd said

"You have to give us your solemn word an absolute promise" p Mario said

"Alright just don't kill me," E.Gadd said


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 searching the roots

**The Future Yoshi's Castle**

"Okay Koopa 2 and 4 your search the hole for the CPU. 1 you go back to the base and get the troops and 3 you follow behind 2 and 4" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Hey this thing is pretty narrow" Koopa 2 said, "You sure we can fit down here"

"Double A positive" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Okay here goes nothing" Koopa 4 said jumping in the hole

"I'm hear is there anything I can do" Bowser said

"What about the time exchange" Koopa Leader said

"Finished" Bowser said

"Well you and Koopa leader should scoot the castle and remove all of Yoshi's troops" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"I on it" Both Bowser and Koopa Leader said

**Minutes Later **

"hahaha this is fun" Bowser said breathing fire on a couple of Yoshies "I've always wanted to take down Yoshies for no reason"

Meanwhile…

"Hey what am I supposed to do" Zoshi said

"Eh, no no no go right" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said, "You could help Bowser and Koopa Leader"

"No that would blow my cover" Zoshi said

"I know that bookcase find all the information on Yoshi and this crystal you can" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Whatever" Zoshi mumbled "Gees you go to use the bathroom one time and you're stuck with research"

"Hey this looks interesting" Koopa 3 said over the screen which S.E.E.G.A.D.E was watching them on

"Koopa three don't touch anything, Yoshi is smart something of these may be traps" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Oh I touched something" Koopa 4 said noticing the door opening next to

"Go in this might be the CPU" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Roar" Giga Bowser yelled

"Yeah that figured, it's yet another boss battle" Koopa 2 said "the protagonist never get a break"


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14 Training day

**Mushroom Kingdom Castle Town square 1 P.M**

"Mario earlier you said something about clones" p Mario said "What were you talking about"

"In the future Yoshi started working on a cloning machine, he got it to work but fortunately the clones are closer to holograms. They're just like Yoshi until you touch them"

"Wow that's weird" Mario said, "When did Yoshi get so smart

"You can't take over a whole kingdom by being stupid can you" f Mario said

"Good point" p Mario said

"Mario" Toad leader yelled

"Which one" Both Mario's replied

"It don't matter" Toad Leader said "But every is going as planned"

"Excellent, so Bowser has peach and he's started working on the time exchange" f Mario said

"Yes, what about Yoshi though" Toad Leader asked

"We're working on that" p Mario said "Hey you got those bullets"

"Yep" f Mario said

"I think I may have the perfect plan

**A Deserted Field 3 P.M**

"Remind me why are we here again" p Yoshi asked

"I wish to train you" f Yoshi said, "You can't rule if you don't know how to fight"

"I was just going to use guns" p Yoshi said, "That is if I decide to join you"

"Well you need to be prepared for anything along the way" f Yoshi

"Sorry I'm once again I, I mean we snoozed off" f DK said walking in with p DK

"Great now where's Luigi" f Yoshi asked

"He's coming to" p Yoshi said

"Yes we will fight each other" f Yoshi said "If you can beat someone who can read your mind you can beat anyone"

"That makes sense" Yoshi said

"Okay we're here we can start" f Luigi said "Man I must have been really out of shape"

"to many hills" p Luigi panted "What are we here for"

"Training, oh we're late" f Luigi said

"Yeah, but better late than never" p DK said

"Okay let's get started" f Yoshi said pulling 6 swords seemingly out of nowhere

They all picked up there swords and the battle began. f Yoshi swung furiously at p Yoshi who constantly jumped away. P Yoshi eventually attacked back but to his dismay f Yoshi easily blocked it and began swinging furiously once again. f DK slammed his sword in the ground with full force. P DK jumped above f DK and tried to land on top of f DK who rolled out of the way. He swung back at p DK who blocked it with his sword and sent his hand flying at who was hit and sent flying half way across the field. F Luigi was attacking so fast that his attacks seemed more like he wasn't even touching it. P Luigi jumped out of the way nervously and swung back, the sword went flying out of his hand. During all this action every one didn't notice Toad 4 spying on them from behind the tree.

"What are they doing" Toad 4 whispered to himself

"Wait a minute I think I heard something" p Luigi said

"Stop trying to get out of it" f Luigi said "we still have another hour to go"


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15 Killing a Giant

"Attack his legs first there his weak spot" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

Koopa 4 ran by Giga Bowser and threw a grenade by him. Koopa 2 shot it promptly.

"He seems to be going in a cycle of attacks study him figure it out" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

Giga Bowser started breathing fire everywhere and shot missiles out of his hands. Koopa 2 and 4 jumped behind a wall and hid there. Koopa three ran in and shot missiles into Giga Bowser's mouth. The fire stopped and Koopa 3 signaled Koopa 2 and 4 from behind the wall.

Koopa four shot the missiles where Giga Bowser had shot the missiles. Regardless Giga Bowser kept shooting. He suddenly stopped and fired lasers from his eyes.

"This is not good" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "Zoshi get in here."

"What is it" Zoshi asked

"Monitor the computers I'm going to help them" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"I'm on it" Zoshi said

"S.E.E.G.A.D.E he's to powerful we can't beat him" Koopa 3 yelled "S.E.E.G.A.D.E"

"He's on his way" Zoshi said "Look get him to use the missiles on his hands. They're heat seeking then climb your way up to the top of Giga Bowser"

"We can't do that." Koopa 2 said

"Didn't S.E.E.G.A.D.E equip you with some type of booster jump" Zoshi said

"Right, Koopa 3 and 4 run the play" Koopa 2 said

Koopa 4 started moving at super fast speed throwing grenades a Giga Bowser. Koopa 2 shot each one with exact accuracy. Giga Bowser stopped firing laser and started shooting missiles. Koopa 3 turned on jet boots and flew around the missiles followed him. Koopa 3 flew up to Giga Bowser's face and flew precisely out of the way. The missiles hit Giga Bowser and he started screaming and firing laser and missiles like crazy. Suddenly several plasma grenades flew up to Giga Bowser's mouth. They all exploded and Giga Bowser fell to the ground.

"That ought a do it" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"hehehe" Koopa kid said. Several screens appeared around the room. Koopa kids face was on each one "You think you've won haven't you"

"Actually yes" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"It's just beginning" Koopa kid said

"Come on we aren't threatened by a little kid" Koopa 2 said

"I'm not a kid" Koopa kid said "Koopa kid sounds much better than Koopa adult"

"He's got a point there" Zoshi said

"The point is I was set here to protect the main CPU and Giga Bowser is not even the foundation in my house of pain" Koopa Kid said

"What now" Koopa 3 asked

"Simply put I only put Giga Bowser there to alert me when someone broke in" Koopa kid said

"Well bring it on." S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Oh it's already been brought" Koopa kid said

Though whole place started to change and became more of a desert scene. Koopa kid started laughing evilly and several spears came flying their way.

"What's going on" Koopa 3 said

"Round 2" Koopa kid replied "Shyguys attack

Everyone looked ahead and saw about 2 billion shyguys running toward them spears and all. S.E.E.G.A.D.E started charging back.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16. Past Reinforcement

**An open field 4:30 P.M**

"Aim slightly above the target" f Yoshi said showing future Yoshi how to use a sniper rifle "wait for it… now"

Yoshi fired but nothing happened

"What's wrong with this thing" p Yoshi said looking at the barrel

"Don't do that" f DK said "You'll get yourself killed"

"The safety is off right" f Yoshi said

"Yep" p Yoshi said "Everything is fine"

"So what's" p DK said before being interrupted

"I know there's a magnetic field around this whole kingdom" f Luigi said looking at some kind of device "It seems to disrupt the charged displaced when firing a gun. Simply put"

"We know" everyone said in union

"Who would want to do that though" f Yoshi said rubbing his chin

"No the question is who has the power to do that" f Luigi said "Hey where'd I go"

"Hey down here" p Luigi said "The question isn't who would want to do that but who has the power to do that"

"Didn't he just say that" p DK said "Wait a minute it's E.Gadd"

"Uh… duh is it not obvious" p Luigi

**E.Gadd's Mansion **

"He'll never talk to us in person" p Yoshi

"But he will talk to Mario" f Yoshi said reaching in his pocket "This should convince him. And someone will need to be Peach also"

Everyone stared at p Luigi

"No not after what happened in beanbean kingdom" p Luigi said

"I had to do it at this time it's your turn" f Luigi said "But we should send someone to check and see were Mario and Peach are."

"I'll go, it's not like I have nothing better to do" p DK said

5 minutes later

"I see you've have discovered my magnetic field" E.Gadd said

"I'm not happy about this and neither is Peach" f Yoshi disguised as Mario said

"Yeah when did Peach come in I thought she was with Bowser" E.Gadd said

"Uh… I phoned her" f Yoshi said

"No, you didn't. You aren't Mario are you" E.Gadd said

"Very clever old man" f Yoshi said changing back to normal "DK come in Mr. Know it all is on to our plan"

"Whatever look old man" f DK said pulling out his sword "Do I have to kill you to"

"DK don't bluff he knows he won't die because he's in the future" f Yoshi said "E.Gadd, remove your magnetic field or I will make sure you endure some dark times"

"Sorry I won't E.Gadd said, "I have no intentions of letting Mario use his guns"

"Mario, Guns" f DK asked, "When did Mario get guns"

"I don't know but this does explain a lot" Yoshi said pulling out another device "Like I said you will endure dark times

E.Gadd suddenly fell to the ground.

"What's happening" E.Gadd asked

"I'm breaking your bones" f Yoshi said "All of them. I know I may have hurt you a couple of days ago but I still rather not kill you. You could be of use someday"

"Ha do you honestly think I wouldn't prepare for something like this after what happened a couple of days ago" E.Gadd said "I'm not Professor Elvin Gadd for nothing. Ghost come and save your master"

"Luigi get in here now" Yoshi yelled over the communicator


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17 Future reinforcement

**Yoshi's Throne room the future**

"Zoshi I'd wonder what had happened to you" Koopa one said pointing his gun at Zoshi

"No look I'm helping you everyone else needs help" Zoshi said, "Where's everyone else"

"I don't trust but I'm willing to believe what you say for now" Koopa one said "nineteen sixty-three

"What was that for" Zoshi asked

"Codeword" Koopa one said as what seemed like thousands of Koopas, Goombas, and Toads ran in. "Okay Zoshi fill us in"

"Your teammates are battling Koopa kid. They're losing and this is only his second attack" Zoshi said "Get down that whole and help them"

"Alright then. Troops you heard him down that whole" Koopa one said

"Hurry up I don't know how much longer they have" Zoshi said

Meanwhile…

"E.Gadd no you can't do any more we have to retreat" Koopa three said

"No, I made a vow that I would stop Yoshi's reign on mushroom kingdom" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said, "I will do anything to stop him. Trust me I have only begun to fight"

S.E.E.G.A.D.E started glowing. He looked up all his wounds were healed. He started to look digitized. Suddenly with the speed of light and swiftness of even the best snipers S.E.E.G.A.D.E was gone. Shyguy after shy guy fell. All the Koopa team looked up and saw half the shy guys were down and another hundred were falling every second. Suddenly they were all gone and they were back in the CPU room

"Beginners luck" Koopa kid said "You be so lucky this time"

All the troops started coming in

"Or maybe we will" Koopa three said

"Not after you see what's coming" Koopa kid said

Once again the room started changing. Everything turned white and everyone was to distracted to notice that Koopa two was sneaking off. Suddenly several, what seemed like, thousands of cannon balls seemed to be flying out of nowhere. S.E.E.G.A.D.E quickly put up a shield to protect everyone but the power of the cannon ball was draining. Everyone started panicking when it all stopped.

"What happened" S.E.E.G.A.D.E asked

"I slipped up, that's what happened" Koopa kid replied with Koopa two pointing a gun at him

"Way to go Koopa two" Zoshi said over the radio

"Yeah what now you little kid," Koopa three said

"I'm not a kid" Koopa kid replied

"S.E.E.G.A.D.E I believe you know what to do" Zoshi said

"No I don't" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "That Central Processing unit chip seems to be protected by something"

"Do you honestly believe I would leave the chip unguarded" Koopa kid said

"I guess so" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "You had more than enough time to keep this place protected"

"I guess you're right, even I take insurance" Koopa kid

"Oh, which kind" Koopa 1 said "I like Progressive"

"Not that kind I mean, oh never mind. The chip isn't in this room though. There are hundreds of others that have challenges in them to except for the one with the chip"

"You're an idiot you now that" Koopa 1 said pointed his gun once again at him "Tell me where it is"

"If you kill me you still have to search" Koopa kid said

"Do you value that chip more than your life" Koopa 1 said

"Yoshi will kill me if I don't" Koopa kid said

"You could join us then you've already failed your mission anyway" Koopa 1 said

"I suppose your right. Head about 300 yards down the hall and turn left" Koopa kid said

"Let's go" E.Gadd said "Koopas 1-4 your with me everyone else go to through the castle and help Bowser and Koopa Leader"


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18 Cloning makes my brain hurt

**Bowser's Castle 12 P.M the past**

"Hey you, Goomba guy from the future how exactly does this work," Bowser asked

"The machine takes a sample of Peach's DNA from each organ and replicates it until it matches her completely" Goomba leader said

"I say that does sound quite painfully" Toadsworth said

"Not really, science makes a lot of things sound painful. Using future technology it's easy and simple" Goomba 3 said

"So Peach doesn't get hurt, this whole future thing is quite smashing. It is quite a bit to take in though" Toadsworth said

"What did I tell you about talking" Bowser said, "I really didn't want you to come, just be happy my minions haven't destroyed you yet"

"So what am I supposed to do" Peach asked "I said I wanted to help"

"You can't do anything, cells are easily damaged and if we get a messed up cell it could destroy the machine" Goomba leader said

"And there goes the neighborhood" Goomba 2 said

"So this machine could really hurt someone right" Toadsworth said while Bowser eyed him

"Not here at least, my minions are working on some insanely thick glass shields, if anything goes wrong only my. Wait a minute you 5 better make sure this works"

"It should work fine providing we don't get a damaged cell plus we're using a lot of the stuff we found in Yoshi's castle" Goomba leader said

"So that little runt has a castle in the future who would of thought that" Bowser said

"Well Yoshi did become pretty smart over the years" Goomba 4 said

"How much longer is this going to take do you know how bored I am" Peach said

"Bowser, I do say Peach is getting quite restless would you mind if I take her outside the castle" Toadsworth said

"Okay but now anything you say must be submitted in writing" Bowser said

"Found it," Goomba 1 said, "Now we'll finish in a couple of hours"

"A couple of hours how long was it going to take" Bowser asked

"2 or 3 days" Goomba 3 said

"What exactly does that instrument do" Bowser asked

"It's a shrinker now I can navigate the electrical pathway and do it faster and more precise at this size" Goomba 1 said

**E.Gadd's Mansion 12:15 P.M**

"Well that's the last of them" p Luigi said sucking up a ghost

"E.Gadd I must say I'm disappointed, I admit you did surprise with your minions but Luigi defeated them with ease" f Yoshi said

E.Gadd mumbled something

"Well old man I must be on my way" f Yoshi said

"What about the magnetic field" f DK asked

"I don't feel like dealing with it" f Yoshi said, "Besides we have a lot of work to do"

"Fine then leave" E.Gadd said, "I was working on an experiment too"

"Shut up" f Luigi said walking out the door

"Luigi that was cold, I know we're evil and everything but we still have morals we might need him in the future" p DK said

"Sorry" f Luigi murmured

Later at Yoshi house…

"Yoshi, taking over" f Yoshi said before being interrupted

"Hold on now I still never said I was joining" p Yoshi said, "I already don't like most of this"

"Fine for right now, but you can't deny it ii know how you feel" f Yoshi said "At least let me show you some cloning techniques"

"no" p Yoshi said "Fighting was hard enough but come on cloning, that's stuff for geniuses." P Yoshi said

"No it isn't remember this is the future and it's as simple as pie" f Yoshi said

"Yeah and that's what 25 years from now and everyone is a whole lot smarter" p Yoshi said

"Yoshi I'm about tired of this you and I both know that you're fighting the crystal, Look at yourself the longer you hold it in the worse it gets" f Yoshi yelled at p Yoshi

"Yeah well then prove" p Yoshi said pulling out his sword

p Yoshi lunged at Yoshi who quickly jumped out of the way kicked Yoshi in the side

"Look at you, you're weak" f Yoshi said "Look at how strong you could be. All of mushroom kingdom in the palm of your hand"

"Shut up" p Yoshi said lunging at f Yoshi and they began to battle furiously "I'll never be like you, crystal or not I'm kind and loyal to my kingdom"

"You're more like me than you think" f Yoshi said Knocking p Yoshi down and pointing at his throat "Think about attacking first, Yelling and screaming at what you dislike"

"Yoshi" Zoshi said looking stunned and nervous "What I-is he talking about you told you were battling an evil force"

"Zoshi" p Yoshi sighed "It's me the crystal the tree everything was evil. But I realize now there's no fighting it my destiny, My destiny is to takeover mushroom kingdom"

"So what happens now" Zoshi asked

"Yoshi convinces all of the others they stronger and are treated the way they are" f Yoshi said putting up his sword

"No, no I won't let you" Zoshi yelled holding up an egg

"Throw that egg and you will die best friend or not" f Yoshi said grabbing his sword "Come on let's go


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19 seen ambition

**Mario's house 4 a.m**

"Yoshi you will die" f Mario said swinging his sword at f Yoshi

"No way old man mushroom kingdom will fall before mine in one week" f Yoshi said blocking f Mario attack then knocking him down "It's over there's nothing you can do"

"No" p Mario screamed waking up

"Mario, why are you screaming" p Luigi asked just waking up due to Mario's screaming

"No reason I just feel that something bad is going to happen soon" p Mario said

"Like what" p Luigi asked

"Like a war not just a me fight Bowser thing" p Mario said

"Interesting" Luigi, said nervously

"Luigi I want you to promise me something" p Mario said

"What" Luigi asked?

"If Yoshi ever asks you to join him on anything say no" p Mario said

"Alright" Luigi said yawning "Good night brother

**Yoshi's House 6 A.M**

"One week DK" f Yoshi said looking at the clock "It will take one week before Peach's Castle falls"

"Hmm, are you sure we barely have enough resources not to mention that Yoshies are virtually defenseless" f DK said

"But all the records say it will happen" f Yoshi said "We will when the upcoming battle"

"Man the first battle" f DK said, "Still the best one to date"

"Don't remind me I want to see it with my own eyes" f Yoshi said

"Yeah I'm probably the only one who's worried" p Yoshi said

"Why" f DK said

"Well if my future self can't remember the battle well, something had to happen" p Yoshi said

"Alright, everybody I'm ready" f Luigi said

"This better be good" f DK said, "Being up this early can't be good for me"

"Me and DK remember what happened to, what is our future, Yoshi" f Luigi said looking at DK "Well Ever since then I've been studying the crystal. Lately the crystal has been showing signs of life or a least what is more so an super huge power source"

"A huge power source huh" Yoshi said

"Yoshi, please don't interrupt me, Well this huge power source seems to have Yoshi's DNA floating threw it" f Luigi said "And recently the power has been going off the charts. It's my idea that that the power will affect Yoshi in ways you can't imagine. The bad news the time exchange has been emitting the same type of energy except it's linked to Mario"

"You woke me up at 5:30 and made me walk and swim from my jungle to here this" f DK said. p DK nodded in agreement

"No, this can't be good" p Yoshi said nervously "I must been hit by the energy to"

"That's a good thing" f Luigi replied

"No it's not. The energy has built up over time to match my future self's power I'd have basically no power compared to his" p Yoshi said

"And that's why I can't remember a thing" f Yoshi said


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20 Immense Power

**The Throne Room the Future**

"Ah, feels good to be out of that hole" Koopa 3 said

"Yeah well I could have done without fighting Giga Bowser" Koopa 2 said "But that's probably the most action were going to get for a while"

"Alright Koopa kid where do we put the chip at" S.E.E.G.A.D.E asked holding the chip in his hand

"Beats me, I was set here to defend the chip not learn about it" Koopa kid said

"If I now Yoshi it probably be behind the map" Zoshi said pointing at a map of Mushroom kingdom

Koopa leader walked over and lifted a map he saw a small whole, perfect for the chip. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good I was expecting another challenge. Like, I don't know, Bowser's little assistant kamek" Koopa 3 said

"Well it's simple enough" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said putting the chip in

Two constantly changing matrices showed on the computer screen. They eventually changed into Infinite signs. Next to each infinite sign was someones DNA. Under the DNA there were two names. One said Yoshi and the other said Mario. S.E.E.G.A.D.E started examining them carefully. He moved the mouse and clicked on an icon that said sources. The two sides of the screen began to split on one side a picture of the crystal came up and showed it being linked to Yoshi, and on the other it showed the time exchange being linked to Mario.

"What's this all about" Koopa 4 asked

"It seems Mario and Yoshi have a separate power source going for them" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said clicking on another icon that said levels "whoever did this must have a lot of time. This is very elaborate"

Another screen came up there was a before and after above that is said power. Underneath Yoshi's bar was near 45 percent full and Mario's was near 40 percent. Underneath the after bar Yoshi"s had increased to about 90 percent Mario's was also there and they were both slowly rising.

"It seems the crystal and the time exchange will both give Mario and Yoshi immense power" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Wait a minute I thought we were using this chip to detach the crystal not get information" Koopa 2 said

"That's is true but I figure I could find out a little more information on this stuff. I'm a bit baffled though why is the time exchange connected to Mario"

"If I remember correctly Bowser used Mario's DNA to power the time exchange" Koopa leader said

"But how could his DNA power it" S.E.E.G.A.D.E asked

"Mario has super human jumping powers, can create fire out of nowhere, gets energy from mushrooms, and wield a hammer as if it were a sword. Think about it" Koopa kid said

"Good point" Zoshi said

S.E.E.G.A.D.E move the mouse to another icon that said release and clicked on it. The after bars began to fill to 100 percent. The crystal fell apart and there was a ball of energy. There was a huge flash of light and a rip in time appeared and two energies quickly flew threw it. Moments later it was gone. Everyone looked astounded.

"What was that" Koopa 3 said nearing speechlessness

"No clue" Koopa leader

"W-What about the crystal" Koopa 4 said

"It's dead there is no need to worry about it" Koopa 1 said

"We should at least get this crystal out of here" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

Koopa kid started looking at the crystal. It started to reform but not too original shape but into more of a dragon like shape. It let out a loud roar.

"Run" Koopa Kid yelled running towards the exit everyone else soon followed

"S.E.E.G.A.D.E what now" Koopa leader asked

"We get to the ocean and fight" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"What about the Beanbean kingdom's troops" Koopa leader said

"They'll be fine getting back home" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "run faster

They creature began chasing them at speeds previously impossible.

"It's not possible" Bowser said seeing the creature run by him

It stopped and turned around. It starred Bowser strait in the eye. Bowser put his fist up as it began to charge at him. Bowser grabbed and threw it into a wall. He ran at it and began pounding it. He stood up and started to walk away, then the creature charged and tackled Bowser. It began using it's diamond like fingers to slice at Bowser. Bowser knocked it off of him and began spitting fireballs at kicked. The creature dodged each one while moving closer to Bowser. Once it was close enough Bowser grabbed its face and squeezed it until it broke. The creature's body fell and Bowser crushed the rest of it and ran after the others.

"This isn't good" Bowser said to himself "If that was just one then what's going to happen to all the other crystal's."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21 Skirmishing Betrayals

**Yoshi's Village 2:15 P.M**

P Mario stood in front of Yoshi's village; he held a sword in his hand. He ran down and began causing chaos. 30 minutes later the village was in ruins. P Yoshi stood in the village square and called to everyone.

"This is the fruits of our labor" p Yoshi yelled nervously "We have lived in peace for several years and this is how it ends. There is but one solution, we retaliate. It may be against our peaceful ways but we cannot sit back and take this abuse. First our village then what, we were lucky to lose no lives. In 6 days we will attack Peach's castle"

**Mario's House 3:00 P.M**

"Mario we need to talk" p Luigi said "Why did you do that to Yoshi village"

"Do what to Yoshi village" Mario asked

"You destroyed it, it's in ruins" Luigi said his voice rising

"I didn't anything, besides why would I destroy it" Mario said

"All the Yoshies say it was you" Luigi said

"No way, never besides it's probably for the better" Mario said

"Mario I wasn't going to say anything" Luigi sighed "but this calls for it. Yoshi has gone evil and I'm joining him"

"You promised me you wouldn't" Mario yelled

"I don't care" Luigi yelled, "You destroyed his village and aren't even thinking twice about it"

"That's because I didn't" Mario Yelled

"Deny it you may, but for now one we're enemies" Luigi said walking out the door

**An open field 3:30 P.M**

"Yoshi I did it I made the speech" p Yoshi said

"And they're following you" f Yoshi said

"Yeah" p Yoshi said

"Good, soon Luigi will betray Mario and the first battle should begin" f Yoshi said "Now, to build your future castle"

f Yoshi walked to the edge of the field and pulled out a metal square and set on the ground. The metal box shot out to metal bars that reached the end of the field. Both Yoshies started to walk away until the noise the box was making stopped. Yoshi turned around and Toad leader was standing above the box in the center with a hammer in his hands. P Yoshi started to pull out his gun.

"Yoshi that'll do you no good" f Yoshi said, "E.Gadd's magnetic field is still up. We can only fight by means of attacking weapons not guns"

"Yoshi" Toad leader yelled from across the field "You will not takeover Mushroom kingdom again"

He pulled out a sword and dropped his hammer then charged at Yoshi. F Yoshi blocked him with his sword and p Yoshi jumped up and tried to attack. Toad leader jumped out of the way and came at f Yoshi again. f Yoshi dodged and jumped back and side kick Toad leader. Toad leader recovered from the kick and dodged p Yoshi's slash. Toad leader jumped up and tried to hit f Yoshi who back flipped and threw a rock a Toad leader.

"Man, a simple rock" Toad leader said while p Yoshi stepped on him

"How do you know about this" f Yoshi said

"Now" Toad leader yelled with his last breath

The rest of his team and Goomba team came rushing out from behind the trees.

"DK and Luigi get here now" f DK said over his communicator

"This ends now" Goomba leader said charging f Yoshi

f Yoshi dodged Goomba leader's charge and blocked Toad one's attack. He then jumped in the air and threw several eggs at the toads.

P Yoshi ran and attacked Goomba leader furiously. Goomba leader dodged each attack and tackled p Yoshi. P Yoshi threw Goomba leader off of him and saw f DK flying threw the air. He slammed his sword in the ground and caused everyone to tremble. F Luigi ran out from the trees and attacked Toad leader who back flipped out of the way. p DK charged in at Goomba leader. Goomba leader jumped up and countered the charge by kicking p DK in the head. Toad 4 slashed at p Yoshi who dodged at sliced him back. He died.

"Retreat" p Yoshi yelled he then threw a pellet, which created a smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared everyone was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22 a new generation

**Mushroom kingdom Ocean the future**

S.E.E.G.A.D.E and everyone else sat in front of a fire. Bowser caught up to them.

"Bowser what are you doing" S.E.E.G.A.D.E asked "I thought you were still at the castle"

"I was" Bowser said taking a deep breath "But I saw the creature you were running from"

"So what did you do" Koopa leader asked

"Well I fought it and won but it wasn't easy. The worst part is there will be more, a lot more" Bowser said

"How many" Koopa one asked

"I don't know, probably millions, the tree that produces the crystals was designed to never die," Bowser said

"But Yoshi doesn't even know that tree exist" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "and if he doesn't know the crystal were never opened"

"He does I saw one in the castle" Bowser said

"Yeah, but they shouldn't be more than 2 feet tall" Koopa 3 said

"Actually, everything about that tree was designed to attack, head on, everything" Bowser said, "This was a last resort measure, a sort of fail safe. So when you press the release button S.E.E.G.A.D.E you unleashed them all, each one stronger than the last"

"Simple plan, we nuke the castle. That's what we were going to de in the first place" Koopa 4 said "Of course we get everyone out first"

"Excellent" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said but Bowser had a queried look on his face

"It'll work but we have to do it fast, very fast" Bowser said

"You forgot one thing, me" Koopa kid said holding a rocket launcher

"What are you doing" Koopa leader said pulling out his Machine gun. "You blast us we blast us we blast you, who wins"

"I do" Koopa kid said pulling the trigger while everyone, using future technology, jumped out of the way.

"Come on man you could join and be back with your dad" Koopa one said landing

"I spent 18 years alone" Koopa kid said, "I don't care about anyone"

"So what, are you working for Yoshi or not" Bowser said grabbing him and his rocket launcher.

"I work for no one" Koopa kid said struggling to get lose of Bowser's grip "I spent years studying the crystal just as Yoshi did, I know more than you or Yoshi will ever know"

"So this was your plan all along," Koopa leader said

"Exactly, well at least until you guys stumbled in and messed the whole thing up" Koopa kid said "Those crystals weren't at full power yet. When you released them boost to one hundred will only give them a brief boost of power"

"So what now your plan is done," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Not exactly" Koopa kid said.

He began speaking what sounded like a separate language. Suddenly a creature appeared from out of the ground and several more followed.

"Not again" Bowser said getting ready to fight "Aim for the creatures head"

"By the way" Koopa kid said, "They're called crystallines, Attack"


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23 secrets

**Bowser's Castle 2:00 P.M**

"Bowser" p Mario said rushing in through the doors "Where is Peach"

"You want to no where Peach is" Bowser said, "You'll have to get through me"

"Bowser this is no time to fight" p Mario said looking very annoyed

"Who said I wanted to fight you. I wanted you to train me. Everyone in Mushroom knows what you did to Yoshi village," Bowser said

"Listen you want to be king of Koopas" p Mario said very angrily "I didn't do anything to Yoshi village. My suspicions are that Yoshi created a clone of me."

"Yoshi attacked his village that really is evil" Bowser said, "Very well then, you may see Peach but you'll have to hurry she about to be frozen"

"Fine" p Mario said down Bowser's stairs

Seconds later

"Initiate freezing" Goomba leader said before being interrupted by p Mario"

"Wait let me talk to Peach first," p Mario said

"Alright but make it quick" Goomba leader said

"Peach" p Mario said Peach walked over to the edge of the glass she was standing in

"Mario, I've been wanting to talk to you" Peach said, "I figured out just how to win the war"

"What is it" p Mario said

"It's a bit extreme but" Peach said, "There is a diamond hidden far beneath the castle. Find it and destroy it. It will cancel out all the magic in mushroom kingdom. This will also shut down Yoshi's crystal. The only problem is Bowser will then have the power to take over mushroom kingdom"

"How is that" Mario asked

"Before my ancestors came into rule, Bowser's ancestors ruled. One of my ancestors found a diamond a used it to cancel out the magical power that Bowser's and his ancestors used to rule. Then all the magic was released into the kingdom. Don't be fooled by Bowser as good as he may seem right now deep down he is still evil and wants to rule mushroom kingdom"

There was a moment of silence

"I won't" Mario said after a heavy sigh, "Peach, I won't destroy the diamond. When I defeat Yoshi I will do it on my own with or without anyone's help."

"Mario, no even if Bowser could rule the kingdom, from what I've heard from these guys Yoshi's reign will be ten times as worse" Peach said

"No, I will not destroy the magic bestowed within this kingdom nor will Bowser rule. I will bring this kingdom back under your control even if I have to kill Yoshi" Mario said "Good bye"

**Yoshi's future castle sight 2:30 P.M**

"Yoshi, why did you retreat" f Yoshi said

"I killed him" p Yoshi said

"Do you know how many creatures I have killed" f Yoshi said

"I'm not like you" p Yoshi said "At least not yet, I don't know what happened to you well rather me but this crystal has been affecting you for twenty-five years. It's only been affecting me for more than a month. When I killed that toad it felt like something engulfed me. I felt power and I liked it, but at the same time I felt fear and sadness. I instantly thought about all the toads I've affected. I never thought about how killing one toad could possibly affect hundreds maybe even thousands"

f Yoshi looked away for a little bit. He walked over to the edge of the field he was standing in and placed a metal box down. He looked back at his younger self

"You know as well I do that I can't remember that" f Yoshi said "But I promise to you that I will do whatever it takes to ensure your rule of this kingdom"

"I don't know if I can handle it" p Yoshi said "But I seems my destiny is assured"


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24 One way

**The resistance main base, the future**

"Bowser, you designed the crystallines and basically created them" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"So" Bowser said

"Everything has a weakness you of all people should know it" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"There is one way but it's in my castle" Bowser said "In order to get to we have to go through all the traps not to mention that kid probably has set some crystallines there"

"Well it's set we get to Bowser's and do what is it now" Koopa leader said

"There's a code you can put into the basement computer. It won't destroy the crystallines but it will power them down at least enough to defeat easily"

"Are you sure there isn't a secret entrance to the basement or something that your son wouldn't now about" Koopa 3 said

"No, he knows that castle as well as I do" Bowser said "but S.E.E.G.A.D.E you're a genius or something aren't you. You should be able a build a drill to get to the basement undetected"

"No it wouldn't work those creatures can go underground remember" Koopa 1 said

Everyone sat around for a little while trying to figure out what they could do. Zoshi got up and, to the best of his knowledge, looked for the weapons vault.

"Zoshi what are you doing" Koopa 2 asked

"No creature is invincible" Zoshi said moving a gun out of his way "There has to some other way"

"That reminds me" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "I was work on an invention to negate all the magic in mushroom kingdom for set amount of time"

"What was the point of that?" Zoshi said

"I don't now, I got bored and started creating whatever came to mind," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"But weren't you preparing for war" Koopa leader asked

"Well Mario had already asked me to make gun after that I didn't see any point in creating other weapons" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Where is it then" Zoshi asked "I'm tired of living in this world everything was find before Yoshi took over"

"It's in the farthest part of the base" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "Don't even try it though that thing will kill anyone that tries to power it up"

"Why" Koopa 2 asked

"Magic is a very powerful source. Very few sources even rival. Turning off so much power requires a lot of power in return more than we'll ever have"

"What about stars" Zoshi said

"I'd forgotten about those but no one knows were they are they no longer where useful after we started using guns" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said before a star appeared

"That's convenient" Koopa 3 said. Several more stars appeared

"I only need one" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Maybe they can help" Bowser said

"How" everyone asked


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25 Preparation

**Yoshi's Castle 12 noon**

"This castle is great it's bigger, better and" f Luigi said

"Exactly like our last one" f DK said "Yoshi I though you said this was going to be better"

"Yes, well I grabbed the wrong material" f Yoshi said "Anyway down to business. DK I need you to train the Yoshies. Luigi I need you to develope something that will override E.Gadd's magnetic field.

"Uh, I'm exactly sure I now how to do that even with future technology. E.Gadd's a genius even now in the future he could be developing stronger weapons. If even anything we need to worry about Mario" f Luigi said

"There's no time, I had planned to spend a short time here but I ended up being in the beginning of this war. The first battle, according to the statistics, will happen 2 days from now" f Yoshi said

"I could've told you that" f Luigi said "But I would be easier to fight with swords we are the only one with experience. Well other than those toads"

"He wasn't experienced. I could tell by the way he held his sword. Anyone can fight like that" f DK said

"I guess that is right besides if E.Gadd goes into denial about this war that shield will stay up" f Yoshi said "Fine then you help DK train I have to show my younger self some things"

**Mario's House 3 P.M**

F Mario just got through telling his past self about everything that happened in the future

"This isn't right" p Mario said

"It's how things are" f Mario said

"But Peach, me, Yoshi, DK, and even my own brother" p Mario said "How did this happen"

"I told you it's the crystal" f Mario said

"Are you sure there is no way" p Mario said "couldn't you have destroyed the tree or something"

"No, I don't why things are the way they are. You can't change the future, which is why I sent Yoshi to the past. I'd forgotten I'd end up here too" f Mario said

"Hello" Toad leader said entering Mario's house "Mario I've some bad news. Toad 4 is dead"

"What, how did he die" f Mario said

"Yoshi killed him" Toad leader said. p Mario turned away to hide his emotion. "It's my fault I set the plan"

"What plan" f Mario asked

"We attacked Yoshi directly him and his counterpart" Toad leader said shamefully "Toad 4 died when he was hit by Yoshi"

"It won't be long before he figures out we're here now" f Mario said "Gather all the toads and any other mushroom kingdom animal. The first battle will start soon"

"What's wrong with your memory" p Mario said, "You should remember everything"

"It's been twenty years a lot more stuff has happened. I can barely remember what's happening now" f Mario said

"What about E.Gadd" p Mario asked "Shouldn't he remember this"

"No he didn't join until Yoshi had taken over" f Mario said

"This won't be easy" p Mario said

Goomba leader came in.

"Mario I'm sure you heard the bad news, but I've got better. We found a defect in E.Gadd's magnetic field" Goomba leader said


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26 final attack part one

"There it is" Bowser said staring at his castle "I'm amazed it's still standing"

"It gives me the creeps. It looks like it's haunted." Koopa 3 said

"That may very well be, but we have to work our way to the basement" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said walking in everyone followed "Is everyone clear on how it works"

"No" everyone said

"We use the stars to over power the crystallines" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said making his way through the door

Once everybody was in king boo appeared.

"Why are you here" King boo yelled sounding very annoyed

"Eh… maybe because Koopa kid is about to unleash a plague of devastation on mushroom kingdom" Koopa 4 said

"Hmm interesting" King boo said eyeing Bowser "But I must warn you creatures have been appearing around just recently. Even some of the boos have been scarred to venture around the castle alone"

"We know we're trying to destroy them" Koopa leader said

"Very well then I'll escort you" King boo said grabbing them all in his body. They began to fly down through each floor until boo suddenly stopped

"What happened" Bowser said

There was a rumbling noise. Everyone looked down only to see the crystallines drilling up through the floor. There were thousands of them. They stood uniformly as if weighting for something. The middle parted Koopa kid came through.

"I'll give you a chance to spare yourselves" Koopa kid said "pledge your allegiance to me and I'll let you live"

"Okay then" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said. Everyone looked at him very puzzled

"What" Bowser yelled "You work with Mario for several years to defeat Yoshi but join this guy in a matter of seconds"?

"Hey I just want to roll with it. I'm not ready to die yet," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Nice let's go" Koopa kid said walking out with S.E.E.G.A.D.E. The crystallines stood ready to attack, as did the others.

"Bowser, get to the basement we'll hold these guys off" Koopa leader said pulling out a star "Please work"

All the other Koopas pulled out a star. They began to become infused with its power. Everything one them, even their guns, were becoming more powerful. The crystallines began attacking. Koopa 1 pulled out his machine and pressed the trigger. Every bullet that came seemed to be made a different element, Earth, Fire, Water, and Ice. Dodging one the crystallines attacks nervously he pulled out a grenade and blew apart what seemed to be half the castle. Koopa leader signaled to push to crystallines back. The battle began raging on.

Meanwhile…

"You're a very smart man S.E.E.G.A.D.E. I'm glad to have you serve on my side" Koopa kid said

"Yeah right" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said grabbing and throwing Koopa into the air. He jumped up after him and tried to knock him back down. Koopa kid seamlessly blocked the punch and slammed S.E.E.G.A.D.E into the ground.

"You think I'm an idiot don't you" Koopa kid said standing above S.E.E.G.A.D.E "There a reason why the crystallines obey me."

S.E.E.G.A.D.E got back up and began punching furiously at Koopa kid who blocked each attack. S.E.E.G.A.D.E threw Koopa kid into the air again and threw several plasma grenades at him. Koopa kid caught and threw all the plasma grenades back at S.E.E.G.A.D.E who dodged each one with precision. Koopa kid land and began a series of kicks and punches at S.E.E.G.A.D.E who dodge each one and countered with a punch. Koopa kid was sent sliding back S.E.E.G.A.D.E was charging at him full speed. Koopa kid blocked the charged and the impact of both them shook the ground and caused the castle to start falling. Ignoring the castle Koopa kid grab S.E.E.G.A.D.E and slammed him in the ground. S.E.E.G.A.D.E jumped before Koopa kid began a number of attacks on him. The battle raged on.

Authors: well it's a cliffhanger. Don't hate me I'm tired so you'll find out what happens soon enough


	27. Chapter 26 12

Ch 26½ final battle part two

"Come on keep pushing we all most got them" Koopa leader said right before the part of the castle that falling reached them

The walls were crumbling and Koopa leader signaled to retreat despite the fact that Bowser hadn't made it to the basement yet. They made it outside running as fast as they could; the crystallines were not far behind. S.E.E.G.A.D.E looked at them angrily while trying to over power Koopa kid. Koopa one pulled out another grenade and threw it inside the castle. The whole place seemed to desecrate right in front of them. The few crystallines that were still standing seemed to be moving faster as if the grenade gave them more power. Far down below Bowser was still trying to get to the basement. Koopa one jumped in the air, using his jet boots, and started shooting at the crystallines from above. The others followed. The crystallines jumped up into the air and began slashing at the Koopas. Koopa kid, who was still struggling against S.E.E.G.A.D.E, started speaking another language again. The crystallines stared at him with a queried look then took off into the crumbling castle.

"Follow them," S.E.E.G.A.D.E yelled finally over powering Koopa kid and beginning a series of punches and kicks.

The Koopas, without hesitation, flew into the castle. S.E.E.G.A.D.E continued his series of attacks. Koopa kid's strength seemed to be diminishing.

"Call them off," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said grabbing Koopa kid who was nearly unconscious. Koopa kid used his last bit of strength to call the crystallines.

"It's not done yet" Koopa kid said before fainting.

"What did you do?" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said without getting a response. The crystallines below started glowing and Koopa kid disappeared.

The crystallines light began expanding. The light was destroying everything it touched. It was moving faster and faster. The Koopas came flying out of the castle. S.E.E.G.A.D.E wasn't far behind. The light began to stop faster than anyone could see it disappeared. The crystallines seemed to be gone too. Bowser was standing below with a smile on his face.

"I did it," he yelled

Later… the resistance base

"So what happened to Koopa kid?" Koopa 2 asked

"My guess is he died" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"How is that, no remains or signs of him were found" Koopa 4 said

"That's how everything in mushroom kingdom dies" Bowser said, "No one knows what happens"

"But he's your son isn't he" Koopa leader said, "Doesn't that mean he may return"

"Even if so he won't have as much power. If I'm correct the crystallines died," Bowser said

"That's not good enough for" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "I'll begin research on them"

"What about Yoshi" Koopa leader asked "Wouldn't he still be in rule"

"That may be true but the crystal is dead so logically Yoshi should be good" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"No he won't" Bowser said "Like I said the crystals are nearly impossible to defeat. Just because it's gone doesn't mean its influence is"

"So then it's up to Mario to finish this" Zoshi said

"Where were you" Koopa leader shouted

"I wasn't getting involved in this whether Koopa kid won or not I wasn't putting my life at risk" Zoshi said

"Whatever it's over now," Koopa leader said

"He's right though," Bowser said grimly "If Mario doesn't do his job in the past then all this was for nothing"

Author's note: Another cliffhanger (Well at least to some people) the next chapter should be up soon.


	28. Chapter 27

Ch 27 the beginning

**Peach's Castle 6:30 P.M**

"What's the defect again" Toad leader said

"Now that I think about it, it was obvious" f Mario said, "the field is magnetic right, all we need is another magnetic force to cancel it out"

"What should we use then" toad 1 asked

"Uh-oh, We won't have enough time" Toad 2 said "It's begun my radar indicated Yoshi and his troops moving toward us"

"CRAP" f Mario yelled" Toad leader get the ground troop. Goomba leader prepare the shield. Toad 1 find a way to disable the shield, I don't care how you do just do it with out E.Gadd finding. Hurry we don't have long.

"Sir" they all responded

"Mario" f Mario yelled, "Get in here"

"What's going on" p Mario asked

"It's beginning" f Mario said throwing his younger self a sword and gun "Are you ready this is were it starts"

"I'll do my best" p Mario said

f Mario fell to his knee began clenching his stomach.

"What's going on" p Mario said feeling the pain too

"Something is happening, why now" f Mario asked

The pain stopped and they both stood up

"I got a bad feeling about this" p Mario said before hearing a noise outside the castle door

The door opened and Goomba leader stood there next to toad leader. Nearly thousands of Goombas, Koopa, toads, and shy guys were out side the door in a lined up single file line.

"We need to get out before we turn the shield on" Toad leader said

"Mario I think you should stay here" f Mario said

"What, no I'm not missing this" p Mario said

"Fine, but remember this may be brutal" f Mario said walking out the door and in front the troops to give a pre-battle speech. "Listen this is the first battle we will endure. I'll tell you right now not all of you will survive"

"He sure knows how to give a speech" Toad leader said

"Look out" a Koopa yelled, pointing at a bomb flying through the sky. The bomb hit the castle shield. Yoshi and his troops came emerging from beyond to the hill that conceded him. He stopped at the highest part.

"What is he doing" Goomba leader said

Yoshi, Mario and their past selves were clenching there stomachs once again. They began screaming as a rip in time opened above Peach's castle. Pure energy shouts out, hitting both Mario and Yoshi. They stood up and, even from the huge distance, which they stood, were staring each down. There skin began to glow.

"Charge" f Yoshi yelled

Thousands of Yoshi began rushing down towards the castle. f Yoshi and f Mario stood there still staring each other down. P Mario was struggling to stand. He looked back at the castle as two both sides began to clash in what seemed to be the beginning of a never-ending battle.

"Get in the castle" f Mario said, not even turning around, to his younger self.

"No, I am going to fight" p Mario said

"I got a bad feeling now get in" f Mario said

p Mario towards the castle and stopped and wondered how to get in. suddenly several thousands of bombs came flying at the castle. The shield was destroyed. p Mario ran in. f Mario and f Yoshi pulled out there swords and started charging at each other. f Mario jumped into the air and slammed his sword into Yoshi's. The force between caused their sides to be blown back. f Mario swung his sword furiously at Yoshi who performed a series of dodges and blocks. f Mario jumped back and started throwing fireballs at f Yoshi who counterattacked with his eggs. f Yoshi came back at f Mario with full strength. They locked swords trying to over power on another.

"Give up old man, I won before and I'll win again." f Yoshi said

"Doesn't mean I can't try." f Mario said jumping back and disappearing

f Yoshi's eyes started darting around as if he were tracking f Mario's every move. He suddenly turned around and blocked f Mario's attack. f Mario then disappeared again.

"It won't work old man" f Yoshi whispered to himself

"It doesn't have to" f Mario said reappearing and starting to kill several Yoshies.

Yoshi ran and jumped in the way blocking f Mario's attack. They kept fighting furiously. In the castle p Mario was staring at p Yoshi.

"I don't know how you got in here but your not getting any farther." p Mario said pulling out his sword

"Cut the crap. We both know that our energy is draining and we can barely stand up. That doesn't mean I don't know how to use the power." p Yoshi said

"You really have changed" p Mario said "but I know how to use the power too."

p Yoshi flew past p Mario who quickly followed behind. They were racing through the castle at enormous speeds. Once in the dungeon p Yoshi stopped. He pulled out a bomb and placed it down.

"So it was you who destroyed the castle" p Mario said

"Maybe that's why I can't remember anything" p Yoshi said, "You should get out the castle will explode in 5 minutes"

p flew past Mario who once again chased after. P Yoshi ran out the back of the castle. He kept running into to forest behind the castle. He stopped and pulled out his sword.

"Are you ready to fight now" p Mario said pulling out his sword as he caught up p Yoshi

"I'm surprised you didn't try to disable the bomb" p Yoshi said

"I'm not stupid, that bomb was probably set with future technology so it couldn't be disabled." P Mario said

"Smart" p Yoshi said lunging at p Mario

p Mario dodged p Yoshi attack and started to attack Yoshi. Before he got to far he and p Yoshi fainted.

Author's note: sorry about this but once again you'll have to wait. The next chapter will be up soon.


	29. Chapter 28 12

Ch 27 ½ the beginning part two

f Mario and f Yoshi circled each other, waiting for the other one to attack. They suddenly clenched their stomachs again as the castle was obliterated by the bomb inside. f Mario and f Yoshi began screaming the pain was much worse than before. The ground encircling them began to disintegrate. Everyone stop fighting. All the troops began running away. DK, Luigi, Toad leader, and Goomba leader stood there with serious looks on their face, as if reassuring their victory. Chunks from the castle began falling. f DK pulled out his sword and charged at Toad leader. f Luigi did the same to Goomba leader. Toad leader dodged f DK's attack and pulled out his sword and started to slash f DK but was blocked by p DK. f DK recovered from his attack and started to attack Toad leader but was knocked out of the way by Goomba leader who was dodging f Luigi's attack. p Luigi jumped up and tried to land his sword on Goomba leader who rolled out of the way and kicked p Luigi back in the stomach.

f Mario and f Yoshi stood up. Their bodies were nearly engulfed with light. f Mario swung his sword at f Yoshi with 10x's the speed and agility he had before but f Yoshi dodged the attack and came back swinging his sword furiously at f Mario who performed a series of dodges and blocks. f Mario Jumped up in the air ,higher than he ever did before and began throwing huge fireballs at f Yoshi who dodged each one. f Yoshi jumped back up and began to furiously attack f Mario in mid air. f Mario ,once again, performed a series of dodges and blocks. f Mario than Swung his sword back at f Yoshi and slammed him into the ground. f Mario flew down and tried to land on f Yoshi who rolled out of the way. They kept fighting furiously.

p Mario woke up he still felt very little power left in him. p Yoshi was right next to him.

"I can end it all now" p Mario said quietly "But how"

p Mario suddenly remembered what he had said to Peach before she was frozen. He pulled out his sword.

"No I can't. There has to be another way" p Mario said quietly "Unless… The crystal."

p Mario rushed off using what little power and energy he had left. As he raced away p Yoshi woke up. He immediately could sense p Mario and began to chase off after him. Several minutes later p Mario busted into the throne room in Yoshi's castle. He looked for the bookshelf that his future self had told him about he opened the room. He walked in and grabbed the crystal that had not yet been locked in.

"What do you think your doing" Zoshi said seeing p Mario there

"I'm ending this before it begins" p Mario said

"Zoshi stop him" p Yoshi yelled running in strait at Mario.

"To late" Mario said breaking the crystal.

Energy seeped from the crystal in to the room. They all stared at it. It flew strait into p Yoshi. He began breathing heavily he dropped his sword, fell to his knees, and grabbed his head.

"What did you do" p Yoshi said beginning to gasp for breath

"Something that hopefully for the better" p Mario said running out the castle. p Yoshi fell down and fainted.

"This can't be good" Zoshi said looking at the crystal that was reforming. He looked back down at his friend energy seeped from him and entered Zoshi's body. He fainted

f Mario and Yoshi were once again encircling each other. Goomba leader, Toad leader, DK, and Luigi were staring at each other intensely. A flash of light flew threw the sky, instantly everyone pulled out their guns.

"What now" f Mario said breathing heavily

"I don't know old man" f Yoshi said, "Obviously something is about to happen"

"Tell me something" f Mario said, "How did you know what the light meant"

"The real question is how did you know" f Yoshi said

"Obviously we had the same plan" f Mario said

Suddenly Yoshi went flying away. DK and Luigi did the same thing.

"Mario you dare soil this land with guns" E.Gadd said

"What, didn't you just use a gun" Koopa leader said

"That was a Limited Magnetic Repel Ray" E.Gadd said

"How did you know to find us here and what does that gun do" f Mario said

"Well, let's just say a little birdie told me" E. Gadd said "and the ray repels any metallic force from the ground"

"So the first battle is over but it's just the beginning" Goomba leader said

"I'm already preparing" E.Gadd said "Bowser is already at my mansion working on the under ground base. And he said the time exchange is ready"

"Let's get out of here" f Mario said "We can discuss everything later"

**Near Yoshi's Castle 9 P.M**

Yoshi and his crew lands from their flight

"That was infuriating" f Yoshi said "That scientist and his stupid inventions"

"Personally I'm happy we could've died" f DK said

"That's true but where is my younger self" f Yoshi said

"He accomplished his mission he's probably at the castle" p Luigi said

"Well it's settled this is where it all begins" f Luigi said, "Now we need to get home"

"That is a bit of a problem" f Yoshi said

"Not really while we were in the time exchange I collected fragments of time. It shouldn't take me more than a day" f Luigi said

"Good cause I'm ready to get back" f DK said

Authors note: So that's how it all began. But the story isn't over yet.


	30. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story their respective companies do

Ch 28 Leaving

**Yoshi's Castle the past**

"So what now" f DK said

"Even though my younger self is still knocked out Mario will be heading back soon so we should get their first." f Yoshi said

"Well that's perfect timing then I just finished" f Luigi said

"Go ahead and set it up I got to go do something" f Yoshi said

"Alright then well" f DK said turning towards his younger self "It was nice getting to now myself again"

"Likewise" p DK said "Hey do you have any advice for me"

"Yeah get smart real smart, in the future war becomes more brains than power" f DK said

"Remember you're no longer in Mario's shadow now" f Luigi said to his younger self "Take charge and let them know who you are"

"Easier said than done" p Luigi said

"Well you got twenty years before you'll be like me" f Luigi said

"Luigi are you ready" f Yoshi said walking back into the room

"Sure, alright DK let's go" f Luigi said

Luigi looked at his watch and pressed a button and like a flash of lightning they were gone.

**E.Gadd's Mansion the future**

"I remember now" f Mario said "I broke the crystal so Yoshi would go back to normal and stop all of this from happening"

"That was a mistake" Bowser said "Breaking the crystal not only made Yoshi more powerful but now all the good within him is gone"

"Maybe there a way we can negate the crystals effect" E.Gadd said

"No there is only one to defeat the crystal and it'll will take years before we can do anything," Bowser said

"Mario you should've done something didn't you. After all the whole plan was to send Yoshi into the past so you could destroy his castle"

"So what now" p Mario said

"I think I'll head back, Yoshi is probably already gone" f Mario said

"What will I do I need your help" p Mario said

"No you don't, you have a genius, if a bit crazy, scientist, a giant Koopa that has masterminded Peach's kidnapping several times over, and several loyal followers." f Mario said "That sounds like the making of a good team to me"

"I hope so" p Mario said

"Relax, even though I despise you. I'll back you all the way to defeat Yoshi" Bowser said

"Me to, well except for the despising part" E.Gadd said

"All right troops let's go." f Mario said

Everyone gave a wave goodbye and walked through the time exchange. They were gone and it was over

"I'm ready now" p Mario said


	31. Chapter 29

Ch 29 things change

**Yoshi's destroyed castle the future**

"How could I let this happen?" Yoshi yelled angrily in the wasteland that was once his castle

"You made a simple mistake," DK said

"Simple, you call my destroyed castle simple" Yoshi yelled

"Calm down" Luigi said, "We'll find out who did this"

"What do you mean, it was obviously Mario and his team" Yoshi yelled

"No it wasn't" Koopa kid said as his ghost appeared

"What the" DK said

"Yeah, you probably forgot about me" Koopa kid said "But this was all over before it started"

"What do you mean?" Yoshi said starting to calm down

"You remember when you set me out to guard the crystal. Not long after I started my own plan to overtake you. Unfortunately when you left Mario's team screwed thing up and forced me to destroy the castle in order to beat them. I still lost and died along with all your crystals"

"Serves you right" Yoshi said, "Well I still rule this kingdom"

"Well, if I'm correct, once I was defeated by Mario's team. I'm pretty sure they contacted the beanbean kingdom and they'll be invaded us, err well you so Peach can regain the throne"

Yoshi was so infuriated he was shaking. He suddenly stopped.

"Hmm, well we must go into hiding. I took over this kingdom before and I'll do it again," Yoshi said walking away "Luigi, DK we will rule once again trust me"

"Right" Luigi said sarcastically following Yoshi

"It never hurts to try" DK said following

**The resistance headquarters **

"So I guess it's time to bring back Peach" Mario said

"No" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said, "Yoshi has many followers and I'm sure he has a successor, we'll have to wait till the beanbean kingdom invades"

"In other words this isn't over yet" Koopa leader said

"No and we're not through in the past either" Bowser said

"What about Yoshi himself" Koopa 4 said

"If anything he'll stay secluded for a while then he'll make a move" Bowser said

"At least we can come out hiding" Goomba 3 said

"It'll be good to breath clean air again at all times" Toad leader said

"Maybe Luigi will join our side" Mario said, "It would be good to talk to my brother again"

Koopa kid ghost appeared again

"You" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Relax, I'm not on either side now, but I am willing to help whoever offers me most" Koopa kid said

"What could we use a ghost for" Zoshi said

"I can go from point A to point B without being detected" Koopa kid said

"The I think we may have a deal" Mario said

"What could you do" Koopa kid said

"Well with Bowser on our team we could bring you back to life, after all he's done it hundreds of times," Mario said

Bowser nodded silently.

"Well then we have a deal" Koopa said

Authors note: that's it, well for now. I hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
